149th Hunger Games
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Now the first chapter is written but it is not too late to keep giving me tributes. I am just starting you off. Goodbye!


**Eris Romanov District 4 POV**

I woke up from a pleasant dream to a world which would turn my world around forever. I was probably the only one excited avout the Hunger Games. Finally all my training would come to something. I hoped. Oh, who was I kidding? I would get picked for sure, while my little sister watched me from home. Alone with only my father to help her train more. I couldn't let that happen, yet at the same time, I had no choice.

Now I wouldn't have to train anymore. I would die in the arena, there was no doubt about that. Also no doubt I would die on the first day. So my sister wouldn't have to watch me suffer long. I wondered what the arena would be like. Damp? Lifeless? Then it would make no difference from before. Why am I alive even now? I should be dead. I might as well be, too. I already live in hell. Oh yeah, I said it. Hell. Why am I so glum? I'll tell you.

I lived a normal, happy life until the age of 8. When I was 8 my father put me and my sister into the training academy. Our mother was very upset and left with us but left us in the training. My parents divorced a few years ago because they had a fight over whether or not I should volunteer. My father has been training me to fight for as long as I can remember while my mother wants me to work with her making jewelry for the capitol. My mother took me and moved to one of District 4's major cities where her company was. When with my mother I help create jewelry, especially necklaces, with my mother. The little time I do spend with my father is spent training.

Now can you see what I mean? I hope you do. When I woke up I turned and saw that my sister was not there. I turned my head the other way and when I couldn't find her I got up. Still nothing. I followed a horrid smell into the kitchen where my dad was making his famous "Tuna Surprise". The surprise is liver and rotten eggs. Out of all the foods he made us, though, this had to be my favorite. Seriously, Mushroom Surprise left me in bed for a week. So yeah.

The reaping would start in an hour, so I had to gobble the liver and rotten eggs down before we could go (actually I fed half of it to the garbage can). When we got to where we would be reaped, I did the usual routine and waited for my name to be called. I waited and waited through long speeches and introductions until finally the reaping began. "For our lady tribute..." Melia said while searching through the papers that would hold my name.

I swear it took three minutes to finally pick a tribute. I held my breath, waiting for my name to be called. I crossed my fingers even though I didn't want to. I squinted my closed eyes so that I couldn't see a thing. Melia continued, "For our lady tribute I have carefully chosen..." Just GET IT OVER WITH, I thought. "...Elisa Romanov." My eyes opened wide. They had called my little sister to go into the Hunger Games. "This girl volunteers as tribute," Dad said behind me. This was it.

**Paragil Volc District 4 POV**

My alarm went off at 6 in the morning. Still half asleep, I reached out my hand and searched for my alarm all over the place. Finally I found it and smiled in my sleep. I pressed SNOOZE and pulled my pillow over my head before mom said soothingly, "Come on, Paragil. You don't want to be late for the reaping." I frowned and fluttered my eyes open while I thought, Oh yeah. The reaping, right. I got out of bed.

I grabbed my fishing pole and went out to the lake next to the reaping circle. Ah, the reaping. The year that I could finally be chosen. I had decided to enter this year. Twice. It was more than obvious I would be chosen. I wondered what the arena would be like. One time it was an Ice Age, and Beetee won. Next year would be another quarter quell. I wondered just what would happen. What they would do...

I looked at my special diadem that I was hoping to save for that lucky girl. I had been stalking her all my life. No, I didn't mean stalking. I meant, er, watching silently from a small crack in the shades of the window of my bedroom on the second floor. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, that diadem was a good-luck charm to me whenever I went fishing and I always caught something in the first two minutes. I'm quick.

"Hey, Paragil. Nice sunrise, eh?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and melted. It was the girl of my dreams, Eris Romanov. "I woke tup at six in the morning to sneak out. Thought I might as well fish with you," Eris told me while she sat down on my same rock and rested her head upon my shoulder. I looked down at the diadem. Maybe, just maybe... "Uh, Eris? I have something for you." I reached down off the rock and gave her the diadem. "I gave it to you to use as a token."

"Oh, so you think I'll get picked?" Eris asked me with fake sarcasm in her voice. "I never said that. It's just...just in case, you know?" "Yeah, I get it. Oh hey, I better get back to the house so my dad doesn't expect anything," she said as she planted a kiss on my face. "Bye, Paragil," she said as she ran off. I tried to say bye back but I was too slow. I just smiled. No one could beat Eris in a race. Nobody.

"Now, ladies first!" Melia said. She waited three minutes and finally picked a tribute. _Please be Eris, please be Eris._ Then it all started happening really fast. She picked "Elisa Romanov", her dad volunteered Eris, and she ran up to the stage. _Yes._ "And now, the boy tribute," she said with a dirty look on her face. She hated the guys. This time she picked the first one in her hand. "Paragil Volc." Eris and I mouthed "yes" to each other as I walked up. "Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor," she said as we were escorted to our doom.

**AN: **That is all for now. I wanted to write the district 4 ones first because...well...you'll see in the end. Good luck with your tribute, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!


End file.
